I'm Not Jealous
by ScarletRoseProdigy
Summary: No strings attached. That was the deal between Lynn and Jiraiya. So why did she care about other women? And why did he occupy her every thought?


I'm Not Jealous

(Jiraiya X Lynn Haruno)

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto. Lynn Haruno is of my own creation.

Sequel to _Sexual Distractions_

 **A/N** : This will be the final Lynn/Jiraiya story aside from Sexual Distractions.

* * *

 _It's just sex. It was_ just _sex. Why the hell is this bothering me so damn much?_

"Doctor Haruno?"

The redhead in question snapped her attention from the clipboard in her hands to the young patient in her company. She was just a young upcoming kunoichi getting a normal check up. Nothing out of the ordinary for the elder Haruno sibling.

"Sorry sweetheart. You're good to go. Healthy as a horse." She flashed her usual "everything is fine" smile, hiding the fact her thoughts distracted her. The girl thanked her and headed back out to the waiting room to her parents. Lynn exited soon after, leaning back against the door with a sigh.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Miss Haruno?"

Deciding she needed to stop living in her thoughts, she glanced up to see one of the head male doctors. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Cue the smile from before. "I'm fine. Just been a long day."

The doctor laughed. "I agree with you on that one. I wanted to find you and tell you that you're dismissed and free to head home."

Although the redhead should have been ecstatic about the news, she couldn't help but feel a little apathetic. She had been in the Hidden Sand Village for the last three days as a mission slash favor from Lady Hokage. Some of their medical staff couldn't keep up with the growing number of patients so Lynn volunteered.

After expressing her gratitude to the hospital staff for taking her in the last few days, she gathered her things from her hotel room before reporting to the Kazekage's office. Gaara and his siblings had been more than hospitable. They wished her a safe journey home and soon after that she was trekking through the desert.

But as soon as she was alone, she remembered why she threw herself into busy work and why she volunteered for this mission in the first place. 

* * *

Since that first night with Jiraiya, they agreed to meet up a few times a week, depending on missions and other priorities. As soon as the sky went dark and the village was closed for the night, the two shinobi melded into the blackness that was his bedroom and entangled their bodies in the sheets.

 _It's just sex._ Lynn would remind herself. _It's just sex. Nothing more, nothing less._

However, that was starting to change and not for the better.

After just a month of meeting in secret, neither of them went anywhere after the deed was done. Instead, as they caught their breath on the silence of each others company, conversation started to happen. Jiraiya would ask about her day, her sister, her recent missions, anything to find out more about her.

At first Lynn couldn't help the confusion she felt – where was this coming from and why? But instead of getting pissed, she went along with it and eventually looked forward to talking. She found out what the three sannin were like as kids and Jiraiya learned parts about Lynn that no one had any idea about, including her love life with Itachi Uchiha.

The meaningless sex was starting to have real feelings behind it. After a few weeks, Lynn started to regret that.

She had just come home from a short two day mission and, perfect timing, it was already dark. After going home to freshen up, she headed down the direction to Jiraiya's as it was one of their meeting nights. Oddly enough, he wasn't home.

Her gut instantly started to churn and, like the idiot she was, she ignored it and took off towards the Red Light District. She knew that was his usual hang out before they got together but wasn't sure just how frequent he was there nowadays.

She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. What the hell was she thinking? Since they got together? They weren't together. They were just fuck buddies. He just helped her with her frustrations and vice versa. But even she couldn't deny the fact she felt closer to the pervy sage thanks to their late night conversations. She bit down upon her lip, tasting copper. A fist was balled at her side as the sound of his laughter filled her ears.

She didn't realize until now that she was standing in front of the number one bar and lounge of Konoha's Red Light District. That gut feeling soon turned to pure bile as she walked in and saw enough to make her walk right back out without a second thought.

Jiraiya was surrounded by females, all of them drunk of course, including him. All four women were so skimpily dressed they might as well have been naked. One was in his lap serving him saucer after saucer of sake, one was behind him with her arm draped around his neck and the others were sitting on each arm of the lounge chair. Lynn didn't even know how long she had been standing there watching. But the moment Jiraiya finally noticed her, their eyes met briefly before she turned and left.

This happened one more time and Lynn was at her breaking point. She had it. Out of pure frustration, she ended up at one of the training fields and almost demolished the whole place on accident. Why did she care? Why was she letting herself get this worked up? It was only supposed to be meaningless sex!

But then the talks started to happen. And, being the idiot she was, she let Jiraiya in, more ways than one. What a fool she was. Why the hell was she jealous of those stupid women? Why did she feel jealous at all? She decided she needed away from the village for awhile, and arrived at the Hokage's office with perfect timing. She was granted the mission to the Hidden Sand and left without a second thought.

* * *

Even taking her time, three days later, Lynn arrived back in Konoha. She did have to admit that it was good to be home even if she couldn't wait to leave in the first place. She greeted the two Chuunin at the gate and headed down the path to the Hokage's office.

As she made her way around the curved hallway, she stopped dead. There was a male voice coming from the Hokage's office – a male voice that she knew all too well. She could already feel herself twitching.

But, she took a deep breath and announced her arrival. She was a mature adult and she would handle this like one. She headed in after gaining Tsunade's permission and immediately spotted Jiraiya shooting the shit with his childhood friend. It may not have been the mature way to go about it, but Lynn completely ignored the pervy sage and verbally reported about her mission.

"Thank you again for doing that, Lynn. You can hand in your written mission statement in the morning. Take a break for a bit."

"Thank you sensei." Lynn smiled at the blond Kage and turned to leave. As she did, she didn't even glance Jiraiya's way and hid the smirk as the door shut behind her. His eyes had been on her the entire time. She couldn't help but feel a slight ego boost from how she got away with completely ignoring him. She made her move – now it was time to see what he did.

* * *

Did she actually act like he wasn't even there? Jiraiya knew Lynn had gone to Suna for a few days but she had left so quickly, he didn't have a chance to see her. Not only that, but it seemed like she had been purposely avoiding him for the past several weeks beforehand. In fact, that started when she showed up at the bar randomly one night. Why was she even there in the first place? She wasn't looking for him, was she?

"So. Do you wanna tell me what that was all about?"

Jiraiya quickly switched his attention from the door to the blond Kage, flashing his usual smile. "What are you talking about?"

"I've known you for a long time Jiraiya, so I know when you're lying to me."

"Me, lie to you?" The sage laughed. "Don't worry your pretty little head, Tsunade. As a man, I know how to handle my own business."

The Kage shot her friend one of her signature glances, one that was still able to send a shiver down Jiraiya's spine. "You'd better."

* * *

After leaving Tsunade's office he went home and waited for nightfall. He thought they had a good thing going – meet up a few nights a week and release some frustrations. Aside from that, but he was enjoying getting to know her better. Was that another reason she was avoiding him? Were they getting too close?

He sighed, slightly frustrated. What was her deal lately? One minute things were fine and the next she was acting like he was the enemy. Well, maybe he was. It was his fault in the first place that they started meeting up at night. He had opened his big mouth and admitted how much he had wanted her and took her right after. So maybe he was the problem. But the question still remained was why she got so mad about him being at the bar. He was just being himself...that's when he remembered the women.

"Damn." He muttered. No wonder she was pissed. Again, thanks to him and his idea of "let's talk after sex", Lynn had told him a few of her secrets that no one knew. He told her he wanted to distract her from the heartbreak of Itachi Uchiha's death and he practically threw it back into her face. She had every right to hate him. Hell, if he were in her shoes, that's exactly how he would feel.

With a sigh, he headed out after watching the sun set. He watched as businesses closed their doors and children ran home once the streetlamps switched on. Everything in the village was so peaceful, something Jiraiya should be enjoying.

But his mind was running laps, feeling his stomach flop around. He already knew this wasn't going to end well but he knew he had to try. But why even bother? They both agreed they didn't want a committed relationship. But real feelings got thrown into the equation and he knew he was at fault. If he could just apologize then maybe everything could be put behind them. He wouldn't be surprised however if he left with more than just mere scratches.

When arriving at his destination, he felt a bit hesitant. But his body jumped onto Lynn's balcony, the tap of his sandals leaving a small echo. He could see movement inside of the room from the closed sliding door which meant she hadn't sensed his presence yet. Maybe that was a good sign. He grabbed the handle and slid open the door with a smile on his face.

"Well hey there stranger. How was -..."

Shuriken flew past his face before he could finish his sentence. Well, he jinxed it. Feeling something slide down his cheek, he used the back of his hand to see none other than blood. He didn't even feel the weapon connect.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

That was a new tone. It was deep, full of anger and nothing else. Those hazel orbs that were full of passion were now sparkling with intent to kill. And he could see her hands were itching to throw the shuriken she held.

"You have some nerve showing up here, Jiraiya." There was almost a growl behind her words. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't use you for target practice."

Fun and games had ended. Knowing she meant business, Jiraiya straightened up, meeting Lynn's eyes. "I came here to apologize."

"Apologize? Really?" Her eyes said it all: she wasn't going to believe anything he said. But he was going to try. After what he did, he owed her this much.

"I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. It wasn't right of me. I enjoyed our time together."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"We both agreed on what this was, Lynn. This wasn't a relationship."

A scoff flew from the redhead's lips. "Oh, please! Says the man who always wanted to "talk" after sex. Yeah, that _totally_ told me you weren't looking for anything serious."

"I wasn't. I just wanted to get to know you. I had no idea you were gonna get so jealous over a few women at the bar."

Shuriken were aimed at his face again but missed its target.

"HA!" Jiraiya watched Lynn's every move after that last attack. A kunai found its way into her hand now, armed and ready. "Me, jealous of you?"

"Well," The sannin chuckled. "You could have fooled me, especially with how fast you ran away. And giving me the silent treatment?"

He shouldn't have blinked. He couldn't have predicted the Haruno kunoichi closing the distance between them. Cold steel pressed against the flesh of his neck, his back glued to the glass sliding door with Lynn's body keeping him there. Funny how this whole thing started with her kunai at his throat. And now it was how everything was ending.

"I trusted you. I poured my heart out to you. And this is what I get? You can go fuck yourself. You treated my feelings like a joke. I'm done with you. I wish I could go back and never answer your medical call, but I can't. I have to live with the mistake of how I almost fell for you."

She backed away, kunai still in her hand, head held low. "Go."

He didn't say anything. It was for the best. He let out a soft sigh and quickly jumped from her balcony to the ground below. Then he just walked away, hoping Lynn took care of herself and hoped she found true happiness.

* * *

As stated at the beginning of this story, this is the last and final Lynn & Jiraiya story I plan on writing. At first I was curious about the pairing so I decided to write something out and give it a try, hence Sexual Distractions was born. And I knew I wanted to write a sequel to it just to wrap it up but mid way through writing I'm Not Jealous, I grew super bored of the pairing. For the first time, I just wanted to hurry up and finish writing a story because of how much I disliked the pairing. So I understand if everyone feels like the very end of this story feels rushed and cliche. To be honest, it was. I just wanted to finish it and not deal with it anymore. And this became the final product. So, if you like it, awesome. Thank you for reading. If you're not a fan, I seriously don't blame you, lol.


End file.
